Warrior Cats: Crack Pairings
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: A series of warrior cats crack pairings. Now taking requests. VERY GRAPHIC!
1. SandstormxScourge: Guilt

**Crack Pairing: Sandstorm x Scourge**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Sandstorm is having strange dreams about a certain BloodClan leader.**

Sandstorm squirmed in her sleep. A small black tom padded out of the bushes, his icy blue eyes glowing in the low gloom.

_"Sandstorm," _he purred. Sandstorm quickly looked around, as if checking to make sure no cat was hearing before she smiled softly and nuzzled Scourge.

_"I've missed you," _he mewed. "I have too," she replied. "How can you get to my dreams anyway? You didn't go to StarClan."

Scourge smirked. _"I have my ways."_ He ran his tail along her slender, pale ginger pelt. _"I must tell you something."_

Sandstorm nodded at the urgency in his voice. _"I-"_

Suddenly the whole world got fuzzy, and Scourge's words blurred so she couldn't understand him. "Scourge!" she yowled, but her voice sounded disoriented.

Scourge's black shape was starting to turn and twist, like ripples in a pond. "Scourge!" She perked her ears, hoping to hear his calm, loving voice.

"Sandstorm!" She was jolted from her dreams so fast that she forgot where she was. Pale green eyes wide, she looked around and let her body relax. She was in Firestar's den.

"Are you okay?" Firestar's forest green eyes were wide with concern. Quickly, she licked down her shoulder fur. "Yeah, I had a bad dream, that's all."

She hoped he wouldn't notice the edge to her tone. "Okay." He touched his nose to her ear. "Good night."

He settled down beside her, his flame colored pelt against her ginger fur. She, too, settled down, but guilt gnawed at the bottom of her belly.

Scourge's voice echoed in her ear. _"It's our little secret," _he had whispered, voice as smooth as honey. _"Our secret."_


	2. SorreltailxBlackstar: Secret Meetings

**Crack Pairing: Sorreltail x Blackstar**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Sorreltail meets Blackstar at the ShadowClan border for a surprise meeting.**

Sorreltail padded out of camp, her dappled tail bristling. She and Brackenfur had just fought. She closed her eyes, holding back the sib that was swelling in her throat.

_"I was just leaving camp."_

_"And you didn't want to come and see if I wanted to come too?"_

Her claws unsheathed and she dug them into the soil.

_"I was going hunting with Brightheart."_

_"I thought she was going to go and collect moss with Cloudtail?"_

The sound of his annoyed snort made her shiver.

_"I'm leaving, Sorreltail." _

_She watched his brown tabby pelt disappear through the thorn barrier and grit her teeth._

_Does he still love me? _she thought as she padded to the stream for a drink. _Or does he love Brightheart now?_

The thought made her gag a little. Even though she had gotten use to the white she-cat's scars, she still felt a little scared of her.

As she lapped up the cool water, a single shape slithered through the trees. Amber eyes flashing, she looked up and tasted the air.

_ShadowClan! _Alarmed, she unsheathed her claws and looked around, heaving herself to her paws. "Come out!"  
A white shape slipped through the trees, and Sorreltail immediatly saw the thick, broad figure of Blackstar. She hissed, but knew she couldn't challenge him since he was on his own territory.

"Hello, Sorreltail," he purred. Sorreltail flattened her ears as his friendliness. He could try to get some information from her. She ignored him and started to groom herself.

"Talk to me," he meowed, and Sorreltail hissed. "Why should I?" she snarled. "You could try to get some information from me."

Blackstar slid over towards her as smooth as a shadow, and pressed himself against her. "Why would I do that?" he whispered in her ear, and Sorreltail melted at his touch. "I... I don't know." She tried to pull herself away, but her paws felt rooted to the ground, and she rubbed her head against his side.

"I love you, Sorreltail."

_**- x -**_

Sorreltail jerked awake. _Foxdung! _She had that same, loving dream again. She blinked. Why did she smell like Blackstar?

Eyes wide, she looked down at her belly to see three squirming kits. One looked just like her- a she-cat. The two others were toms, and Sorreltail felt her heart skip a beat when she saw one with a white pelt and jet-black paws.


	3. CloudtailxRosepetal: By Force

**Crack Pairing: Cloudtail x Rosepetal**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Cloudtail suddenly feels a strange affection for Rosepetal.**

_**- x -**_

_Cloudtail watched from the shade _of the maple trees that grew in the camp as Rosepetal padded into camp, head high, carrying a plump squirrel. "Good catch," he called. Rosepetal turned her head and looked at him curiously, then dipped her head at the older warrior's praise.

Cloudtail twitched his tail. Why did he praise Rosepetal? He never payed any attention, or cared for the dark cream she-cat. Cloudtail purred as he watched his mate remove Seedkit from the nursery walls, then yowl at Lilykit to stop biting Amberkit.

"You've got a pawful there, Cloudtail." The white tom turned his head curiously to see Greystripe pad up beside him and began to groom his paws. Cloudtail purred again. "Yes, Graystripe. I bet your kits were troublemakers too, yes?"

Graystripe cuffed the white warrior over the head affectionatly, his tail flicking back and forth. Cloudtail tilted his head slightly at the flecks of grey on his muzzle.

"About time to call it quits, right, Graystripe?" he meowed. Graystripe pawed at his greying muzzle. "Ah, I'll be fine. As long as I can run and hunt, I will continue to serve my Clan."

_**- x -**_

Cloudtail followed Rosepetal into the forest. He had come up with the perfect plan. The she-cat was going into the forest to practice some battle moves.

"Rosepetal!" he called. "Wait." Rosepetal came to a stop in the sandy clearing, her ears pricked. "Yes, Cloudtail?" she mewed, her blue eyes shining expectantly.

Cloudtail twitched his whiskers. "Firestar told me to help you with your hunting crouch." He flicked his tail. "Come on," he urged. "Do it."

Rosepetal flicked her ear nervously, then crouched down, her tail lifted off the ground a little, hind legs tensed as she prepared to pounce. Cloudtail found himself meowing, "Lift up your tail a little more, Rosepetal. To make sure that your tail isn't close to the ground."

Rosepetal grunted. "Are you sure, Cloudtail? Squirrelflight never taught me this." Cloudtail growled. "I have much more experience then her. Do it."

Rosepetal lifted up her tail a little more obediantly. Cloudtail grinned as he caught sight of her core, pink and round. He found himself running his tail over his sensitive area, but he quickly jerked it away.

"Rosepetal," he mewed cooly. "Have you ever thought about mating?"

At once, the dark cream she-cat spun around and faced Cloudtail. "I... umm... once or twice," she mewed. Cloudtail took a step towards her. "What about now?" he asked, lifting up his leg a little, revealing his large pink sheath.

Rosepetal let out a squeak of fear and tried to run away, but Cloudtail was faster, and pinned her down easily. "Now, now," he grunted, holding her scruff and forcing up her tail. "This will feel good."

Rosepetal wailed. "Let me go! I promise I won't tell anybody!"

Cloudtail snorted and positioned himself right at her entrance, letting it rub there a little. "It's too late now, Rosepetal," he whispered in her ear.

Rosepetal sobbed. "Please, Cloudtail... don't do this to me..."

Cloudtail ignored her and thrust inside, and the torture began.

_**- x -**_

As soon as Cloudtail finished, Rosepetal collapsed on the ground in a flurry of sobs and wails. "How could you do this to me?" she cried. "I thought you were my Clanmate!"

Cloudtail ignored her and licked the sperm off of himself and the scent of Rosepetal. "You'll be expecting my kits," he meowed. "I'm the best warrior in the Clan. Aren't you proud?"

Rosepetal wailed again. Then she ran off, and Cloudtail, purring, padded after her.

_**- x -**_

**Sorry... I really hate writing lemons. D: Anyway, not very detailed lol. **


	4. FirestarxBluestar: Lust not Love

**Crack Pairing: Firestar x Bluestar**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Bluestar tells Firestar something that will change his life forever.**

_**- x -**_

_Bluestar moaned again as Oakheart _thrust into her once more, finishing what he started. Warmth flooded through her and she purred loudly as sperm dripped down and stained the soft ground around her and her mate.

"How was that?" Oakheart panted. Bluestar licked her paw and drew it over her ear. "Not bad," she mewed, doing her best to keep the lust out of her voice. Then she got up and shook out her pelt.

Oakheart lapped at her core, and pleasure shot through Bluestar, and she felt her hindlegs buckle. But before he could continue, Bluestar got to her feet and raced away, leaving the RiverClan tom standing in the grass, confused.

_**- x -**_

**(A/N: Turning into Blue's POV)**

I needed someone inside of me.

Not Oakheart.

Or Thrushpelt.

Or Tigerclaw.

Firestar.

He looked strong, with his sleek, flame pelt and his handsome green eyes. I knew he loved me, yet he had to take sides with that stupid sand colored cat. What's her name... oh, yes, _Sandstorm._

I could still see Sandstorm rubbing against Dustpelt, her tail flicking over his pink sheath once or twice.

I snickered as I ran to the Starpool. I tripped over my own paws. My core was dripping wet, and I fought the urge to roll on my back and rub it until I moaned to Silverpelt.

I splashed through the Starpool, the cool, wet water lapping over my pelt. Stars clinged to my blue fur as I slid easily into the deep depths of the pool.

I swam down until I could see Firestar curled up in his nest, tail wrapped around his paws. I felt myself getting wet again, but I held my breath as I padded up to him. I nudged him softly with my paw.

Firestar blinked awake. "H-hu?" The ginger tom scrambled to his paws, embarresed. "Oh, sorry, Bluestar," he murmured. "What is it?"

But I wasn't paying attention to him.

My attention was elsewhere.

His sheath was large and pink, and I could see that he was turned on by the way the head of his penis poked out a little. I knew he had just has a dream about Spottedleaf.

"I need you," I breathed in his ear, cutting straight to the chase. Firestar yelped in surprise as I shoved him to his paws and lifted up my tail, shoving it straight into his face.

"Do it!" I urged, the lust hot in my voice.

"What about Sandstorm?" the tom fretted.

"This is a dream," I whisered. "She won't know." But what the tom _didn't _know was that this _wasn't _a dream.

"Hurry!" I could feel juices running down my core and dripping into a puddle in between my spread legs.

Firestar lapped at my core a little, and I moaned, my hips swaying and tail lashing across his forehead. The ginger leader gulped before mounting me.

_**- x -**_

Firestar wasn't like Oakheart.

Oakheart finished quick, yet Firestar finished slow, making sure that pleasure ran through me to the tip of my tail to the tip of my ears.

Firestar's forearms draped across my back, and he panted. I could still feel the lust pounding in my core, but it was fading to a low throb, and I managed to fight it.

"That was wonderful," I purred, turning my head and licking at his jawbone. Firestar licked my chin. "Yes. But you must go," he added quickly. I let my tail droop.

"But..."  
"Go!"

He shoved me, and I stumbled forward before bounding into the stone and disappearing.

_**- x -**_

I pulled my way out of the Starpool, purring. But what I saw there made my heart drop into my belly.

Yellowfang.

The flat-faced medicine cat stared at me, her eyes cold and her scruffy tail lashing to and fro. When she opened her mouth, the words that came out surprised me.

"How was it?"

_**- x -**_

**lol. Pervy Yellowfang. :3 Anyway, the chapter idea belongs to The Gone Angel. Thanks, bro. :3 Review! How'd you like it?"**


	5. FirestarxOnestar: Betrayal

**Crack Pairing: Firestar x Onestar**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Onestar hated Firestar because he betrayed him.**

_**- x -**_

_I stomped along the ThunderClan border, my tail _lashing. How _could _he? I loved Firestar so much, it hurt. But now I _was _hurt. Firestar betrayed me by loving Sandstorm. I closed my eyes as I remembered them walking through the forets, tails entwined, as if I had never exsisted.

As I opened my eyes, I imagined Firestar's sweet scent wreathing around me, and him whispering in my ear that he loved only me and that I was the only one. But now that was all over.

My heart twisted in my chest as Firestar padded out of the bushes and sat down by the edge of the border. We were seperated by the flowing stream. I was glad that it seperated us, or I would've clawed my mate's ears off.

"You need to explain something to me," I snarled. At the same moment, Firestar mewed, "Onestar, we can't see each other anymore."

I froze. My heart skipped a beat as our words twined each other together. "Why?" I rasped, my throat dry.

"I... I love Sandstorm," he murmured. I hissed. "I know that!" Firestar's head snapped up. "What?"

I curled my lip into a sneer. "You think I don't see you prancing around your territory like a bunch of starlings, tails tied together?"

Firestar flattened his ears. "One... Onestar, I didn't want you to find out this way." His words sliced through my heart, which I felt harden in my chest. "Firestar, I loved you," I growled. "And this is what you do? You _betray _me?"

Firestar looked at me wistfully. "Onestar, I love you," he insisted. "Sandstorm is just what I use to keep myself loyal to my Clan."

Now it was my turn to flatten my ears. "So, you think that I'm whats keeping you disloyal?" I snarled. "No, Onestar," Firestar cried as I turned and stalked away. "Please... come back."

But I ignored my lover as I padded through the moorland. My heart turned ice cold, and I vowed to StarClan that I would make ThunderClans' living at the lake territories a living nightmare.

_**- x -**_

**Soooo... that's why Onestar hates Firestar and ThunderClan so much. Review, please. :3**


	6. HeatherxLionxCinder: Lusty

**Crack Pairing: Lionblaze x Heathertail x Cinderheart (not very crack-ish. Threesome.) M**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Cinderheart walks in on Lionblaze and Heathertail doing... things, and gets a little lusty.**

**Requested: IamAbigBlackStarFANandIluvHI M**

_Lionblaze woke up in the middle of a night with a _rather large aching in between his legs. He opened his golden eyes and looked down, and he bit back a yelp of surprise when he saw his penis. It was all the way out, and hard, also. When he struggled to his paws, it swayed in between his legs. He gulped and managed to walk out of the den.

Spiderleg was guarding the camp entrance, but he was snoring rather loud. Lionblaze brushed by, and his tail ruffled Spiderleg's muzzle. The tom sneezed once, and his eyes opened slightly, but slamed shut and snoring came from his mouth.

Lionblaze raced through the forest. He headed to the lake, and skidded to a stop. He sat down and stared at the monster of a penis. He looked around, ears pricked. He could either deal with it now, or just wait for a she-cat to wander out and ask for some help.

"Lionblaze?" The golden tom's throat went dry as he saw a light brown tabby approachig him, her heather-blue eyes wide. "What are you-" Her eyes widened until the whites shown as she caught sight of his little friend.

Lionblaze expected her to race off, but a playful smirk appeared on her lips. "Do you need some help?" she asked, a rather lusty tone in her voice.

Lionblaze didn't respond, just fell on his back, spreading his legs. Heathertail walked towards him, letting her hips sway in a sexy way. Before Lionblaze could say or do anything, Heathertail pounced on him. She rasped her tongue over his member once, causing Lionblaze to moan.

"Is this your first time?" she asked, grooming his member a few times more. Lionblaze whimpered out a shaky 'yes.'

Heathertail's tongue rasped amon his length many times before she took the tip in her mouth. Lionblaze threw his head back, groaning. Heathertail continued to suck the tip until she forced more of it into her mouth. Lionblaze rocked his body slightly, and Heathertail rocked with him, breathing hard on his hard member and moaning. Lionblaze had never felt so much pleasure in his life. Her moans made his cock vibrate, and he gasped as pressure built up inside of him.

Her whiskers tickled the sides of his cock, turning him on more. He let out a sharp yowl as the pressure exploded, and his muscles tightened and he let out a high pitched, yet low, shriek as his seed exploded into her mouth.

The two cats panted, and Heathertail licked seed from her mouth and whiskers. "Is that all you needed, your majesty?" the she-cat purred, rasping her tongue playfully over his cock once more.

Lionblaze smirked. "No, that's not all..."

**x x x**

Cinderheart was doing some late night hunting, yet the sound of moaning and groaning filled her ears. She smirked to herself. _Some she-cat got lucky, _she thought. That made her remind herself of her first time with Lionblaze... wait, that was a dream.

She let the tip of her tail flick. She had seen him rushing out of camp, and had followed him, and had thought better of it and decided to hunt instead. But, for some reason, there had seemed to be something strange about him leaving.

Abandoning her prey - a rather thin looking thrush - she raced to the lake. Cinderheart paused in the bushes, and was surprised to see Heathertail and Lionblaze... doing _it._

She gulped. So, is this what Lionblaze does every night? Mates with her? She swallowed down anger that was rising in her throat, and instead paid attention to the throbbing at her pussy. She looked down to see pre-cum dripping from her pussy.

Eyes wide, she looked up to see Lionblaze banging Heathertail harder, and her moaning his name. This is enough.

"What's going on?" Cinderheart asked, leaving the bushes. The look of guilt on the two cat's faces made her giggle a little, and Lionblaze dismounted Heathertail.

"I-I can explain!" Lionblaze stammered.

"There's no need to," Cinderheart said, shaking a paw. "But, there is _something _that will keep me from telling." Lionblaze and Heathertail exchanged curious glances. Cinderheart pointed her nose at Heathertail. "I'm feeling rather... _lusty._"

The golden tabby flattened his ears, and Cinderheart moaned a little as she spotted his large and erect member swaying in between his legs. She began to approach the pair, lifting up her tail. She turned around and displayed her swollen core.

Cinderheart heard Lionblaze gasp a little, and Heathertail giggle slightly. She let out a soft gasp as she felt a tongue rasp over her core, and turned, surprised, to see Heathertail licking her core with gentle strokes.

Cinderheart moaned, and lifted up her tail more and shoved her pussy into Heathertail's face. She heard a slight groan, and whimpered. Suddenly, she felt something even more wet touch her core, and was greatly surprised to see that Heathertail had turned and was rubbing her pussy against hers.

The two she-cats gasped and moaned as their cores were rubbed, and Cinderheart twined her tail with Heathertail's. She was even more appaled to see that Lionblaze was rubbing himself, his head thrown back and his lustful moans filling the air.

Eventually, her pussy tightened, and she felt Heathertail's tighten as well. Gasping, she managed to cry, "I-I'm going-"

"Me too!" Heathertail squealed. Letting out a loud moan, Cinderheart came. She yowled as Heathertail's warm cum went inside of her, and she collapded. A few moments later, they were showered with Lionblaze's semen, which coated their drenched coats. The weight on their hind legs told the two that Lionblaze had collapsed onto them.

"T-that was _great,_" Heathertail panted, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart panted hard.

"Same time tomorrow?" Lionblaze asked, smirking at his two she-cats.

"Yes," Heathertail and Cinderheart mewed at the same time. "Same time."

**x x x**

Too graphic? Too weird? HAH. I just ruined your MINDS. Go ahead. Anymore requests? Please note I am already doing for other people, so you'll probably have to wait!


	7. MistyfootxHawkfrost: Chains

**Crack Pairing: Mistyfoot x Hawkclaw**

**Rated: MMMMMMM**

**Summary: Hawkclaw's avenges his loss of deputyship.**

**Requested: YamixHikaru lover**

**X X X**

Mistyfoot yawned. She had just came back from hunting fish, and she was exhausted. She stretched a few times before closing her eyes.

"Mistyfoot."

The deputy opened one blue eye and stared forward to see Hawkfrost bent in front of her, staring back with his ice-blue eyes. She lifted up her head and yawned again. "Yes, Hawkfrost?" To be honest, she didn't trust him. He was much to secret, and whenever he looked at her, there was always this dark, plotting gleam in his eyes. Or maybe the way he spoke to her- disrespectfully, scornful, always challenging her answers and orders.

"I scented some ThunderClan warriors," he reported.

Mistyfoot sat up. "Where?" she demanded.

"Near the lake," he responded.

"Alright. I'll wake up Mallow-"

"No!" interrupted Hawkfrost. "I want us to go alone."

"Why?" the deputy asked, feeling slightly suspicious.

"If there are more of us, we'll make far too much noise," he said.

"Er, okay," Mistyfoot said awkardly. She got to her paws and followed Hawkfrost out of camp. No cat was guarding the entrance, and Mistyfoot wrinkled her snout. She was sure that Mintfure was supposed to be guarding camp.

"This way," Hawkfrost said briskly. He turned in a direction that was completely opposite of the lake. Mistyfoot slitted her eyes, still skeptical, but followed the tom nonetheless.

They reached the edge of RiverClan territory. In the distance, she spotted some kind of stone den. "Hawkfrost, where are-" She yelped in surprise as paws suddenly gripped her, and she was pinned to the ground. She stared, wide-eyed, into the ice-cold eyes of Hawkfrost.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, but something smacked her head, and everything went black.

**X X X**

_Ow._

Mistyfoot groaned as her head throbbed. It felt as if she had been drug down a rocky slope, hitting every single rock on the way down. She forced her eyes open. There was gray all around her, and a dim light lit the small cave.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Her ears pricked and she turned her head to see Hawkfrost a few mouse-lengths away.

"What's going on?" Mistyfoot asked. She tried to get up, but her paws were chained by some kind of silver Twoleg thing to the floor. "Why am I chained up?"

"You stole everything from me, Mistyfoot," snarled Hawkfrost, stalking up to the she-cat. "My respect. My dignity. _Everything._" He sneered. "Now, I'm going to make you _pay._"

"Hawkfrost, I am your deputy!" Mistyfoot hissed. She found her voice surprisingly high, and her heart beat in her chest. "I command you to release me!"

Hawkfrost chuckled. "I'm sorry, but that cannot be done." He lunged at Mistyfoot, slashing his claws over her ears and ripping his claws over her muzzle and cheek. Unable to defend herself, Mistyfoot could only shriek and writhe in her chains as the tom clawed at her face.

When he finished his attack, Mistyfoot was crouched on the den floor, trembling all over with blood blinding her. "I-is that it?" she stammered. "Are you going to release me?"

Hawkfrost snickered. "It has only begun." He lunged once more, and Mistyfoot closed her eyes as she waited for the clas to score over her face once more. But, she was surprised that his tongue only lapped over the wounds he had inflicted.

Once he finished cleaning the wounds, he backed away and looked at her. Mistyfoot's eyes widened as she read the look in his eyes- _lust. _And hunger. She trembled once more, wondering what kind of hunger he was seeking. Her eyes widened slightly more as she saw his member, swinging beneath his legs like a giant stick.

He padded up to her and grabbed her tail in his teeth. He lifted her tail up, and with his paws he grabbed some kind of Twoleg moss thing and tied her tail to to her body. He then... mounted her.

"Are you ready?" Hawkfrost asked. He grabbed her scruff in his jaws, not even waiting for her reply.

"No!" she gasped. "I don't want to! Please..."

But Hawkfrost ignored her. He gripped her scruff harder and plunged his barbed member inside of her. For a moment, Mistyfoot couldn't feel it. And then the pain came. She screeched in pain. It felt as if she was getting rippped apart from the inside.

Hawkfrost was having a good time, though. He forced her body to rock with him, digging his claws into her and panting with lust around her scruff.

"Stop!" she screeched. "Please! It hurts... so... much..."

She tried to scramble away, but Hawkfrost only drug her closer on him, letting his barbed member plunge deep inside of her. Mistyfoot was surprised as she suddenly felt pleasure. It was as if she was eating a cold fish on a cool Greenleaf day.

She started to moan, but the pain was still there, reminding her of the torture she was recieving.

Eventually, Hawkfrost's body stiffened. He came, filling her with his warm seed. She groaned, her core squeezing his tool. She collapsed as he hunched over her.

"T-that was g-good," panted Hawkfrost, purring.

"Can I go now?" Mistyfoot asked, her breath comming in ragged gasps.

The dark brown tabby looked at her, slitting his blue eyes. "Yes," he said. "But do not speak of what has happened to anyone." In a flash, he pinned her down, a paw over her throat. "If you do..." He slowly unsheathed his claws, and Mistyfoot tilted her head back, not wanting his thorn black claws being stabbed into the soft skin of her throat.

He backed off of her, lips twisting into a cold smile. Hawkfrost began to leave, but Mistyfrost called, "Wait! You're just going to leave me here?"

He faced her, eyes narrowing once more. "I'll return in the morning with breakfast." With the flick of his tail, he was gone.

Mistyfrost lay on the ground, trembling. She closed her eyes, wondering how she would live now knowing she would be carrying an evil cat's kits.

**X X X**

**Sorry for all the late updates. This is finally done. Next up, Longtail and Ashfur.**


	8. LongtailxAshfur: Blowing you Back

**Crack Pairing: Ashfur x Longtail**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Longtail finds an injured Ashfur, and takes advantage of him.**

**Requested By: Mayhem'sQueen**

**Just going to make Longtail younger, and that he wasn't blinded by the rabbit, and that they live in the lake territories.**

**NO MATING. Just blowjobs.**

**X X X**

_A low moaning filled Longtail's ears. _He growled softly as the squirrel he had been stalking scurried up a tree. He dug his claws into the ground, tail lashing back and forth. "Who is the mouse-brain who scared off my prey?" he spat. Tail bristling, he followed the scent. Longtail was surprised to see Ashfur laying on his side, blood pouring from a deep and painful wound that had been inflicted on his shoulder, and a long scratch running from his cheek (and along his throat) all the way to his shoulder. A connected wound.

"Ashfur!" he gasped, all thoughts about the squirrel leaving his mind. "What happened?"

Ashfur let out a soft whimper as Longtail appeared. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Brambleclaw."

Longtail was confused. "Huh?"

"Brambleclaw," Ashfur repeated. "He... he did this to me. He told me to stay away from Squirrelflight."

Longtail spat in anger. "That coldhearted mouse-brain! I knew he should've left ThunderClan the first time I set eyes on him!"

Ashfur let out another whimper. "Longtail... come closer. _Please._" Longtail was curious, but padded closer to the tom and began to lick the wounds that had been carved into his skin. "Longtail, I know I'm going to die."

"Don't say that!" Longtail protested.

Ashfur swept on as if he hadn't spoken. "But... before I die... I want to die feeling good." He stared at Longtail with wide blue eyes. For a moment, Longtail stared back, and blue met blue. Longtail gulped and tore his gaze away. He liked _she-cats, _not toms.

"I'm sorry Ashfur, but..."

"Please!" insisted Ashfur, sounding desperate.

"Okay, then," Longtail agreed grudgingly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Here." Ashfur shifted his weight, uncurling his tail. Longtail's eyes widened. Ashfur's sheath, large and dark grey, appeared. Longtail gulped again. He knew Ashfur was big... but not _this _big. The tom's thin and skinny body seemed out of place with his giant monster cock in between his legs like a fifth leg.

"Just put your mouth there... _ooh!" _Ashfur moaned as Longtail suddenly wrapped his lips around the sheath.

"Ghhh..." he groaned. Longtail sucked hard, the barbs scraping against his mouth and his tongue aching as the sharp points raked over the soft, sensitive flesh. To be honest, it tasted like a mouse, soft and fleshy.

Longtail felt Ashfur tense up, and before he could do anything, something salty and rather bitter squirted into his mouth. He spat and choked on the semen, and swiped his tongue over his lips to get rid of the disgusting thing. Sperm belonged in a she-cat, not in his mouth!

"Is that all?" Longtail asked bitterly. He was rather put off by the way Ashfur's hips still swayed and semen dripped from his giant member.

"Your turn," Ashfur said, struggling to his feet. Longtail narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he snapped, fur bristling.

"Your turn," he repeated.

"You've got to be kidding me," hissed Longtail, his long tail lashing.

"Go ahead, Longtail," Ashfur said, smiling a teasing smile. "Or are you a _mouse_?"

Longtail narrowed his eyes. "I am _not _a mouse!" he snapped. He rolled on his side. _I'll show you, Ashfur! _he snarled to himself. Immediately, he felt something warm on his member. Longtail gasped, the fur on his neck standing on end.

"O-oooh!" Longtail moaned. Ashfur purred, lapping his tongue over the barbed penis, bobbing his head and his paws kneading Longtail's genital area. "_Agh!_" hissed Longtail, his back arching.

Ashfur's tongue swirled around the member, the barbs tickling his tongue. Ashfur giggled, his warm breah tickling Longtail's soft genital fur. "Ohmmm..." moaned Longtail. Dirty thoughts raced through his mind of him humping Ashfur's small, tight hole, and Ashfur deep-throating his giant, throbbing cock...

"_Gahhhh!" _screamed Longtail. His body tensed and his back arched up all the way, and warm, hot, sticky sperm squirted onto Ashfur. Ashfur licked it up, a smirk on his face.

He licked cum that dripped from Longtail's hard penis, his tongue trailing up slowly over the length.

"Mmmf," groaned Longtail. "Ooh... Ashfur, that was good."

Ashfur purred. "Ah. It's not my first tiem giving a blowjob."

Longtail pricked an ear. "Really?"

"Yeah. I give them to Firestar and Brambleclaw all the time."

"But I thought Brambleclaw hated you."

"He does... because I gave Squirrelflight the best fuck of her life!"

Longtail chuckled. "Do you want to see Cinderpelt?"

Ashfur yawned. "I guess so. But..." He cleaned up their scents with some ferns and foilage, and then kicked moss and mushrooms onto Longtail.

He flinched. "Hey!"

"Do you want cats to know that we were just giving each other blowjobs?"

"Uh.. I guess not," Longtail said quietly.

"Let's get back to camp." He suddenly winked at Longtail. "Let's do this again. I'll make sure that I bring Squirrelflight or Firestar next time!" And the tom was gone, his tail lifted high. Longtail wondered if he had inflicted the claw marks himself, just to attract the attention of a friendly tom.

Longtail flicked an ear and padded off to go and finish hunting.

**holy crap my first m/m. I was a little turned on by this (coughs). Anyway... make sure you send in requests. :3**


	9. ThornclawxSeedkit: Kits Need Love Too

**Crack Pairing: Seedkit x Thornclaw**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Thornclaw is feeling lustful, and the only thing to satisfy himself is a young and defensless she-cat - or Seedkit, a young and cheery kit.**

**Requested By: Blossomstripe**

_**- x -**_

_Thornclaw watched Seedkit _bound out of the nursery, chasing after a moth that had foolishly flew inside of the nursery. His tail lashed as the kit rasied her tail high in balance as she swatted at the brown-and-white bug, which fluttered out of the kit's reach. Thornclaw licked his lips hungrily as he flicked his gaze over her core, which was young and pink, not yet punctured by a male cat's penis.

He would change that. He needed a cat to satisfy his needs. He had done Firestar, Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Bramblestar - heck, even his own sister, Brightheart! But even though those bodies had soothed him down, he needed a young cat. No, not Molepaw or Cherrypaw.

A kit.

And Seedkit was the perfect kit - young and curious, ready to try out new things. Thornclaw focused on his prey as he padded over, hoping that his fur could hide his long, pink sheath which was swaying in between his legs like a giant stick.

"Hey, Seedkit," he purred, trying to keep the yearning out of his voice. "Want to learn how to hunt?"

The kit abandoned her moth and stared up at Thornclaw with wide, excited eyes. "Yeah!"

Thornclaw picked her up and carried her out of camp. But instead of going through the familiar route of the training clearing, he went deeper into the forest. He carried her far from ThunderClan territory. Thornclaw came to a spot where there were many bushes which formed into a tight circle. He set Seedkit down in the middle. _Perfect._

He leaned down and whispered to her, "Now, I want you to crouch down."

Seedkit blinked her wide blue eyes a few time before crouching down. "Like this?" she chirped.

"Lift up your tail a little more."

Thornclaw moaned softly as her small tail lifted up, and he could see her core. "Is that good?" Seedkit asked, turning her head to face him.

"Yes," he said with a smirk. "Good." Thornclaw pounced on her, grabbing her shoulders with his paws and forcing his barbed penis into her tiny, virgin core.

"Ah!" screeched Seedkit. "Stop it! It hurts!" She tried to crane her tiny neck to see what was going on, but Thornclaw snarled at her and pumped into her forcefully. His barbs scratched her sides, causing her to wail and scream.

"Please!" she begged. "I won't chase bugs anymore! I'll let you play with Amberkit and Dewkit!"

Thornclaw ignored her pleas, penetrating her virgin core, pleasure rippling through him, his lustful and pleaseurable moans filling Seedkit's ears.

Seedkit whimpered, giving in to him. Unlike older cats, she wouldn't feel the pleasure, since she was too young.

Thornclaw tightened the grip on her shoulders, feeling his body tightened. Seedkit screamed again as he rammed into her harder, and something warm and hot shot into her. Seedkit crumpeled beneath him, exhausted. Thornclaw collapsed as well, and Seedkit gasped at the weight.

Thornclaw rolled off of her and purred. "That was wonderful," he said. "Wasn't it, Seedkit?"

Seedkit didn't reply, just burst into sobs, forever scarred.

**- x -**

**heeheeeeeeee**


	10. HollyleafxBerrynose: Midnight Crisis

**Crack Pairing: Hollyleaf x Berrynose (not so crackish, but watevs)**

**Rating: M**

**Summary (written by Sunleaf28): Berrynose notices how close Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf are. At first he doesn't care, but the moment he sees that she's a virgin (saw her core) he wants to be the one to take her.**

**Requested By: Sunleaf28 (DUH)**

**Want to know something funny?**

**Hollyleaf is 36 moons, and Berrynose is 45. OLDCREEPERSTALKER**

**.**

Hollyleaf yawned and stretched. She arched her back and flexed her muscles. She purred softly to herself as she saw Mousewhisker curled up beside her, his paws curled over his nose and tail wrapped around him. _He looks so adorable! _Hollyleaf thought. She padded out of the den, careful not to step on any tails or paws.

Outside, the cool night air blew back Hollyleaf's black fur. She spotted Berrynose near the entrance, his nub tail twitching. Over the past few days, he had been looking at her funny. She remembered the odd conversation she had with him:

_"I'm mates with Mousewhisker," she meowed proudly._

_"Okay, whatever," Berrynose replied, gnawing on the thrush he was eating._

_"Don't you care?" Hollyleaf asked. "Last time I checked, you were the gossiper of the Clan."_

_"Oh, everyone will know by moonhigh," Berrynose meowed, smirking at her. "And I'll make sure that they know that you told me first!"_

_Hollyleaf scowled. "Shouldn't you be mooning over Honeyfern?" she asked bitterly._

_Berrynose snorted. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." He snatched up his thrush and trotted off._

And, today, she spotted him staring at her. He wasn't staring at her eyes or face, but her (Hollyleaf blushed underneath her fur as she thought of this) rear. He had been staring at it as if it was prey. She had quickly told Mousewhisker she had to make dirt and scurried to the dirt tunnel, trying to ignore Berrynose's haunting stare.

And right now, he was looking at her again. She padded past him, but he said, "Wait."

She looked at him, feeling as if she had no fur underneath his amber gaze. "What?" she asked.

"Come hunting with me."

"I want to go by myself."

"You don't have a choice."

"What?"

"ShadowClan is pressing the borders. I'll go with you, to be safe."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Hollyleaf led him into the forest, her tail lifted slightly. Being young, she didn't know she was in heat, and she was literally pressing her core against Berrynose's face. She could hear him making weird noises, but ignored him, convinced that he was just laughing to himself.

She spotted a squirrel's bushy tail, and began to pounce on it, but something suddenly grabbed her hindquarters.

"Hey!" she yelped, but something was shoved into her mouth. Moss, by the taste of it.

"Just keep still," Berrynose hissed. She felt his forearms wrapped around her middle, and she could feel his warm breath breathing down her neck.

Hollyleaf spat out the moss, outraged. "What is the matter with you?" she snarled. "Release me at once!"

"You think I'd let you get away with this?" Berrynose laughed coldly. "With your tail lifted all the time, you were basically asking for a tom to penetrate your pussy."

"I didn't know!" Hollyleaf's words were cut off with an agonized squeal as she felt something hard and spiny suddenly pushed inside of her. She yelped in surprise as Berrynose suddenly grabbed her scruff.

"Put the moss back into your mouth," he snarled. Obediently, she grabbed the moss in her jaws and bit down as hard as she could.

Berrynose thrusted, his barbed member scraping her walls. Truly, she wanted to scream, but Berrynose's sharp clas dug into her sides. She cried as blood dripped down her sides, adding to the pain of Berrynose as he forced himself inside of the virgin she-cat.

She knew he was coming by the way he gripped her harder, his claws sinking into her flank and his jaws tightening on her scruff. "_oooogh_!" groaned Berrynose, an rather odd noise. She felt something warm and hot fill her, and she collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

"Roll over," Berrynose demanded. Trembling, she did as she was told.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he lowered himself in front of her, breathing his warm breath on her pussy.

"We haven't even started, Hollyleaf," he said with a laugh. Her name felt odd on his tongue. Before she could say anything, he suddenly plunged his tongue inside of her.

"Ah!" she wailed, the moss dropping out of her mouth. His tongue swirled around, and she bucked, her hips swaying a little as the tom sucked her.

"Oh my StarClan," she groaned, her back arching.

"Like that?" Berrynose's breath had never felt so good. His lustful gaze met hers.

_No! _she wanted to scream, but she cried, "Yes!"

She felt her body tightening, the muscles suddenly tensing. She let out a scream as hot liquid suddenly burst out of her pussy, spraying Berrynose's face. He licked the cum off his face and smirked at Hollyleaf.

"My turn." He rolled onto his back, displaying his cream cock. She had never seen one before - well, she had. Sometimes, when Mousewhisker would groom her, she would see his penis, but she would ignore it.

The barbs looked rather uninviting, but Berrynose wasn't really giving her a choice. Hollyleaf grabbed the penis in her jaws and began to suck on it. "Ohhhh," moaned Berrynose. Stretching a paw forward, he placed it on her head and pushed her head.

She choked on the member, but Berrynose ignored her gurgles and instead hissed and groaned and moaned as she deep-throated his tool.

She felt Berrynose tense for the second time tonight. Before she could do anything, hot, salty semen sprayed into her mouth.

"Swallow it," Berrynose spat. Shaking, Hollyleaf reluctantly swallowed the cum. It felt heavy in her belly, and she backed away and lay there, broken.

"Wasn't I good?" Berrynose asked. "Better then Mousewhisker."

"I'm a virgin," she snarled. "I wouldn't know." Without saying anything else, she raced back to camp. When she got there, she was surprised to see Mousewhisker in the clearing. He looked up when she arrived.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where were you? I woke up, and you were gone."

Hollyleaf trembled and shook as she re-told the horrifying events that had just happened between her and Berrynose.

When she finished, the tom's claws sank into the ground. "I'll kill him!" He barged past Hollyleaf, ignoring her pleas. He raced out of camp.

Hollyleaf sat there, her eyes wide. "Maybe Berrynose ran away..." she murmured hopefully. As she spoke, an ear-splitting scream suddenly filled her ears.

**.**

**Hehehe...**

**...**

**who did i murder again**


End file.
